


Vision

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: character study of Odin around the events of Ragnarok I
Kudos: 2





	Vision

The  _ Ratatosk _ tore itself apart as she had seen a thousand times, in dreams that she had dismissed as the product of anxieties that her subconscious wanted to make known. A hundred thousand more she’d seen it arriving, victorious, in the station, successful, lauded as a revolutionary change, known as a brilliant creator… how shortsighted she’d been, the narrowness of her vision. As her former dream crumpled and tore like so much gaudy garbage, she finally saw the reason, the  _ driving force _ \- her eye opened, her mind expanded- this was  _ success _ , was the  _ true _ reason the Bifrost was in existence. Everything that had led up to this point was a thousand secret successes hidden in one catastrophic failure. 

And it was good, and the world was good. 


End file.
